Blood Singer (Updated)
by Caroline98
Summary: Most people think that the alluring beauty of a vampire would be too much to resist. And they would be right. Once one has set eyes on you, it is near impossible to get away. Especially when he happens to be the most skilled tracker of the Volturi. Then there is no place to hide from him. I don't own this story. It is originally from StephHoehlin on
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The hot Italian sun was beating down on me along with the others which were in the group for a tour of the Volterra castle. They mostly consisted of annoying tourist types, chatting and forever snapping photos of everything and anything. It's not like everyone wanted to be in the photos, yet I found myself stuck in the middle as the guide took about a thousand photos on everyone's cameras of the whole group. I think I ruined them; I didn't smile. I just stood there with a bored expression on my face.  
>My hands were shoved into the pockets of my denim shorts as the group was being led into the actual castle instead of waiting outside, making me receive a strange feeling as I looked down the hall to the large wooden double doors we were about to go through.<p>

I wasn't able to shake the feeling off and opted for staying close to the doors when they were closed once everyone was in the large room which had three throne-like chairs situated right at the front on top of some marble steps. There were people dressed in old fashioned clothing, but something about them was off; they didn't seem like actors to me. Something bad was nagging at the back of my mind and all I wanted to do was get out the room.

I shuffled on my feet slightly which caught the attention of one of the people standing at the front of the hall, making him look at me with black eyes; resulting in me swallowing nervously. He continued staring at me and his eyes widened just the smallest fraction before he glanced around the room at the others beside him. The expression on his face was scaring me and I found myself inching backwards closer to the door, reaching back and feeling for the handle.

**Demetri's POV**

There was one girl standing right at the back of the group, catching my attention instantly from the scent that was radiating off of her; it smelled so alluring that I had to look at her properly, feeling my eyes widen as I did so. Her beauty matched no vampire's. The look that was portrayed in her blue eyes was one of fear; as if she knew something was happening. She was so captivating that I found myself unable to look away, but the voice of Aro snapped me back suddenly, making me realise that she was going to be killed if she didn't get out now.

"Ah, welcome to the castle of Volterra!" Aro greeted them in the usual manner and I found myself pleading with the girl in my mind to run. My expression must have shown something as I saw her inching backwards towards the door, making me nod discretely so that none of the other Guard would notice.

'Run' I mouthed at her, making it seem that she needed no further instruction as she was swiftly out the door. I managed to catch a glimpse of her figure running down the hall before the door swung shut again, causing the smallest amount of relief to wash through me before the feeding began.

* * *

><p>Nearly as soon as I'd left the room the screaming started, making me stumble over my own feet as I continued running down the long hall towards the exit doors, not once looking back for the fear of what I could see through the slim crack in the door. It would give me nightmares I couldn't even dream of. The receptionist started yelling at me in Italian which I didn't understand, but I chose to ignore her and barreled through the doors, feeling the light breeze and hot sun on my skin as I left the refines of the castle behind me, weaving through the city streets of Volterra.<p>

Even though I was running from the castle, I could still hear the screams ringing in my ears. I had a hunch I would never forget them no matter how much I wanted to. The small private hotel I was staying at was only a mile away which I was more than capable of reaching if only I had a car or some mode of transport due to the fact that my legs were not that long. I was only a minimum of 5"1' in height so I was never able to outrun anything in my life.

I managed to catch a lift from a kind local and they dropped me off at the entrance of the hotel, making me thank them in the few Italian words I did know which were the very basics of the language; but they were understanding none the less. I made it into my room and leant heavily against the door after locking it, feeling my chest heaving a little as my breathing was heavier than before; making me slightly puzzled as to why that was. I sighed and slid down the door, landing on the floor with my knees pulled up to my chest and running my hands through my long straight caramel colored hair.

I whimpered quietly before forcing myself back onto my feet, deciding that my trip was coming to an earlier finish than expected. I should have never gone on that tour. I knew something bad was happening from the start, yet I still went along with it. I was twenty. I should be able to look out for myself, but this situation was different. I had a very bad feeling than none of the group made it out that castle or if they did, they weren't alive. I cracked my knuckles nervously before pulling my suitcase up onto the bed, noticing it was later than I thought as the sky was darkening from the sunset. A dark figure blurring past outside had me shutting the window firmly and pulling the curtains shut, blocking the outside world out before I checked the door to my room. It was securely locked.

I was becoming slightly paranoid as I hurriedly threw all of my clothes and other things into the suitcase, emptying the hotel room of everything that I owned. As I was zipping it shut, the quiet click coming from the door had me ducking behind the bed. I peered up over the edge, darting my eyes across the doorway of the bedroom to see whether anything was coming in. Everything was silent and I shakily got back to my feet and continued closing my bag before glancing back to find the same man from the castle, making me emit a small cry before tumbling to the floor in fright and hiding under the bed.

His red eyes peered at me from below the sheets and I scooted further back so he couldn't reach me, releasing a whimper as I did so which seemed to cause him pain as his face scrunched up a little. He reached out and his pale fingers brushed lightly along the back of my hand, making me feel how cold he was as well as causing me to retract my hand to my chest.

"Il mio cantante sangue."

His voice was deep and soft when he spoke those few Italian words which made me frightened as they seemed to draw me into him. A short scream of fear escaped me as I found him moving closer to me. I shuffled backwards, hitting the top of my head in the process of scrambling out from under the large bed and running towards the bathroom; but not getting there as he appeared right in front of me, making me stumble back and thump into the wall which met my back.

I watched him with wide eyes as he stepped closer until I had to tilt my head back just to keep looking at his face which seemed to have been carved from stone. Perhaps by some angelic being as it looked so perfect, too perfect to be real. My legs gave out beneath me and I slid down the wall, landing with a thud on the floor by his feet, tucking my useless legs up to my chest. He soon followed my motion as he crouched down to my level with an awed yet sad look on his face while his blood red eyes were trained solely on me.

"I do not wish to harm you. You are safe with me."

His knuckles gently grazed against my cheek. That's when I realized I was crying as I felt the tears in my eyes, blinking to try and get them to stop.

"There is no need to fear me love. I pose you no threat."

I tried to say something, but my voice was not allowing me to. Instead I opted for hesitantly reaching my hand out and letting my fingertips very lightly feather touch the cold skin across his cheekbones, making myself shiver before retracting my arm back to my chest.

**Demetri's POV**

It must have been warm in the small room from her shutting the window earlier as a light sheen of what I presumed was sweat made what was exposed of her chest glisten slightly in the dim glow of the room. I could feel the heat she was emitting from being only a foot away from her. I saw that she was shaking slightly, making me think whether it was from the heat or from fright of me being here. I reached out again and found my fingers tangling in the ends of her honey colored hair, feeling the softness and giving myself a fresh wave of her scent as her head moved ever so slightly.

"Who are you?"

Her voice made my ears ring from the sweet sound of it; fragile and innocent like her appearance.

"You were in the castle. You told me to run. What happened? All I could hear were the screams." A small crack appeared in her voice as she said the last word. She pressed herself even further against the wall as I made a move to go closer, making me stop and look at her again.

"You have to believe I won't hurt you. You are my blood singer. I will protect you." I held my hand out palm up in front of her, making her quickly glance down before catching my gaze again with her glistening blue eyes.

"B-blood singer?" Her eyes widened in fear again and I sighed, standing up and moving back a little to give her more room. "What do you want with my blood?"

"Your blood smells very appealing to me, but I will not harm you. We are destined to be as you are my blood singer. I am a member of the Volturi Guard," I explained. "Demetri Volturi, il mio angelo." I bowed slightly in respect before watching her closely to see the reaction I would receive.

**A/N: I don't own anything. The original story belongs to StephHoechlin on **

**So here's another story about Demetri. It's not as long as the other one, but still quite good. I hope that you'll enjoy reading this one just as much as the other one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I don't speak Italian," I blurted out, covering my mouth after and blushing lightly at the comment that had just left my mouth. It was the only thing I could think of to say back to him at that moment in time. A deep chuckle left him as a small seductive smile lifted the corner of his lips up, making my eyes glue to them for a second before tearing my gaze away.

"No matter my love. We can see that through."

His back was turned to me as he looked around and I used the wall for support as I unsteadily got up onto my feet. He spun around so suddenly that it startled me. I tripped over my feet again, only to have him catch me by hooking his arm around my waist, making my cheeks heat up again as I blushed. I was never the most graceful person, especially in front of people. I didn't know what to do and as I was nervous it didn't help very much.

"I need you to come back to the castle with me."

"The castle? No! Those people, they didn't come back out did they?"

I tried twisting out of his grasp, but he was impossibly strong against me and I was nearly dwarfed by his height.

"Let me go!" I felt my eyes welling up with tears again. "I'm scared and I want to go home!" I went completely limp over his arm and buried my face in my hands as I cried, feeling rather pathetic and frightened at that moment in time.

"Angel, please no one will hurt you. You don't have to be frightened," Demetri pleaded, his voice soft as he pulled me upright, making me lean against his chest as I wasn't helping myself at all.

"Lillian," I sniffled, trying to wipe my eyes as more tears fell to replace them. "My name is Lillian."

Demetri turned me around so his arm was curled around my back and I tilted my head back slightly to look up at him, seeing his face held an expression of distress. His other hand came up and wiped my cheeks to rid them of the tears before running his hand through my long hair, calming me slightly.

"Relax Lillian; you are safe in my presence."

"What are you?"

"I am a vampire, as is the rest of the Guard. Lillian?"

I went limp in his arms again, but this time I was out cold from fainting from the words that left his lips.

* * *

><p>I became conscious again to the feeling of someone gently running their thumb over my cheekbone, making my eyes flutter open to see Demetri sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at me. I gasped and rolled away only to have him grab and pull me back so my head and shoulders were on his lap, making me look up at him.<p>

"Please, I need you to come back with me Lily."

The soft tone of his voice made a fresh wave of tears blur my vision as I averted my gaze to the ceiling of the room instead of his perfect face. My mind drifted back from the nickname my mum used to call me when I was little.

"I do not mean to upset you. Don't cry." I shook my head, stopping his hand from making contact with my face.

"My mother used to call me Lily when I was very young," I said quietly, seemingly forgetting who and what I was talking to.

"He blamed me you know, he hated me after the accident because I was the only one that came out alive. He hated me so much." I rolled the other way so I was back on the bed and buried my face into one of the pillows as I curled up into a ball on my side.

Strong hands grasped my waist and pulled me back across the bed so I was facing the vampire again, making me jump when the tips of our noses lightly bumped against each other's. As my eyes connected with his, I felt the connection with him that I have not felt with any other man before. The feeling was safe, yet something about his aura felt dangerous as if he could kill me at any moment, which he most likely could. Yet he said he wouldn't hurt me, which made me trust his judgment as the sincerity in his ruby eyes shone through strong.

A smile found its way onto his face as I tentatively slipped my fingers underneath his on the hand which rested on the bed beneath us, making me blush but I wasn't able to look away from him. "Il mio amore," he whispered, making my blush darken slightly as I understood the last word which meant love. "I do not want to force you, but it seems you would be better off returning to my home."

"Would… Would I have to become what you are if were to go with you?" I asked quietly.

"Yes."

Panic rose up in me and I shook my head frantically as I moved away from him.

"Love, it will be fine; I will be right there with you."

"No! I don't want, I just, no."

My words came out in a babbled mess as I tried to constantly move away from him while he attempted to grab a hold of me again.

"I don't want to; I want to stay like I am!" Tears welled up in my eyes and a few of them rolled down my cheeks as I continued to elude his grasp.

A gasp left me as I found myself stuck beneath him before his lips firmly yet with a certain aspect of gentleness were pressed against mine, making my heart scream at me that this was right. My fingers trailed to the back of his neck and a little into his dirty blonde colored hair at the nape of his neck. His lips left mine and he just stared down at me, his eyes seemingly a little darker than they were previously. My fingers were still delicately resting at the base of his neck as a small smile graced his lips.

"You see how right this feels?" he whispered, making me shiver as his breath hit my neck. "We are meant to be il mio cantante sangue. It is fate."

**A/N: I don't own anything, as usual.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The wind blew almost painfully on my face as I found myself clinging tightly to Demetri's back while he ran back to the castle where I had escaped earlier this day. I was rather reluctant to go back, but could you really blame me? Along with my clumsiness I could be rather dim at times too; this being one of them as I had loosened my grip on him slightly. When he came to a sudden halt I tumbled over his head and he had to lunge forward to grab a hold of me again and stop me from hitting the ground. His arms held me effortlessly off the ground and once again I found that my height was against me as it allowed him to maneuver me easily so I was cradled in his arms and against his hard chest.

As soon as he entered the castle, the fear from earlier began creeping its way back into my chest. I wrapped my arms around Demetri's neck, turning so I was facing over his shoulder, feeling his arms tighten around me slightly. I tried crawling over his shoulder, but his grasp wouldn't relent against me and instead he twirled me back round so my face was right in front of his, nearly making me go cross eyed for a second.

"Calm yourself Lillian," his soft voice flowed through my ears and I found myself shaking my head. This made him release a sigh as he placed me down onto my own feet, swiftly grabbing my wrist before I could run back through the doors again. He towered over me as his eyes searched my face for a second before his own softened slightly, gently tugging me in the direction of the throne-like room from the 'tour'.

Once we were in the room I could see two men sitting in two of the three thrones and one girl and boy who stood on one side of the room as well as another man who seemed to be the largest in the room. All of them were watching as Demetri stood in the centre with me half hidden behind him. These were all the same people in the room from before, when I'd escaped from the tour this morning. A small cry left my lips as a pair of unfamiliar red eyes appeared right by my face and I buried my face into Demetri's back, trying to hide away from all of the prying eyes in the room.

"I recognise her, Demetri. Would you explain to me why this girl escaped from the room during the tour?"

His voice frightened me a little; it was supposed to sound sweet, but instead it gave off a psychotic vibe to it as the man spoke. I glanced towards the front of the room and briefly saw that they all had red eyes, the same as Demetri did. They were all vampires.

"She is my blood singer. I had to get her out of the room."

Demetri's voice was strong as he replied to the frightening man who was still peering down at me as I shrank back further to get away. The man laughed which made me jump slightly and shuffle to the other side of the vampire who promised me protection.

**Demetri's POV**

Lillian moved to my other side. I could tell that Aro was scaring her; I could feel her shaking lightly as her grip was tight on my jacket sleeve. My hand slid behind her and I lightly rested it on her back, rubbing gently to try and ease her fear.

"Oh! Please allow me to hold your hand dear."

Aro held his palm out to her and she looked on at him with wide blue eyes. It was actually looking like she was being traumatized which made a small frown appear on my face. However, despite her fear she tentatively reached out and touched her fingertips to his palm, making him use his gift and read her.

"Such a sad past, my dear. The blame was put all on you. No wonder you tried to get away."

Lillian snatched her hand back and looked at Aro with a devastated expression, making me feel her distress.

"Demetri, you realize she has to be turned soon?"

I nodded which seemed to be all he needed as he smiled again and went back up to the vacant throne.

"You may show her to your chambers. Seeing as she is your blood singer, she will be staying with you until she is turned in exactly a week's time."

As soon as the two of us were out of the throne room and the door swung shut behind us with a thud, Lillian was running off down the hall and towards the doors which led out to the city. I ran, overtaking her, and stopped right in front of the doors, causing her to bump into me as she wasn't expecting me to be there. She stumbled back a couple of steps before pulling the strap of her shirt back up onto her shoulder as it had slipped down a little, looking up at me with glistening blue eyes with what I presumed were tears.

"Please don't run," I said softly, tangling my hand in her silky hair and winding my other arm around her waist to keep her in place. Her heart rate increased as I pulled her closer and her head tilted further back to keep her eyes on my face, making me smile a little. She was small, very small, and extremely fragile.

"Can't I just stay human and stay with you at the same time?" Her blue eyes were widely innocent and the smile on my face grew.

"You wish to stay with me?"

Her cheeks turned a very appealing pink blush and I pressed a kiss to her forehead before staying down at her level.

"If you were to stay human, I would have to watch you grow old and eventually die. I am not able to live with the thought of knowing that, therefore you have to be turned. Also, you will be in less danger if you are to become one of us. If another member of the lower ranking Guard were to catch you on your own when I wasn't with you, then that could end badly for the both of you."

I leant forward to kiss her lightly, but only caught her cheek as she'd turned her head, making me hear her soft cries. I gently turned her face back to mine and grazed my thumbs over her cheekbones, wiping away the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes," I replied, not wanting to lie to her and have her dislike me even more. "The venom will act like it burns you, but I promise you I will be right by your side throughout all of it."

Her bottom lip trembled slightly and I my thumb over the soft flesh, remembering when I had kissed her in the hotel she was in.

Her lips parted slightly as her blue eyes slowly drug their gaze up to meet mine. I couldn't help myself as I kissed her plump lips, making me feel her tense up slightly before she hesitantly kissed me back and pulled her head back a few seconds later with a light pink dusting across her cheeks.

"I'm not good with pain."

I took a breath to fill my senses with her scent and rested my head against hers as my hand was loosely fisted in her hair, holding her close to me as my eyes slipped shut.  
>"You will push through. It only hurts when you are conscious; you will be knocked out after a few minutes and the venom will travel through your system. We have all been through it when we were turned. I know you will be fine."<p>

**A/N: I don't own anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two days. That's all I had left of remaining the way I am now. Two days until I have to endure the searing pain of being transformed into a vampire. I hadn't been eating the past couple days. I couldn't. I was careful with trying to hide it, but I think someone may have ratted me out to Demetri by now; I just had a feeling.

I sighed and curled up further in the large bed, tucking my legs closer to me before jumping as the door was slammed open and hit the wall behind it. An angered looking Demetri came striding into his room, making me peer at him through my fringe as he paced the room.

"You have not been eating," he stated, making me swallow nervously before flinching as his angry gaze flashed over to me for a second.

"I-"

I was cut off by him hitting one of the wooden chairs into the wall and making it smash into pieces, causing me to release a cry of fright before finding him right in front of me. I hid beneath the covers of the bed, shaking slightly as the blankets were tucked over my head. I whimpered when I felt him begin to pull it away from me and took to crawling further down the bed where they would still cover me, feeling small wet trails of tears slide down my cheeks.

"Lillian, I apologize, I was not expecting to get angry." His voice had returned back to the one he used to talk to me with, but I was still cowering underneath the covers of his bed.

"Come out, please." His perfect face appeared in the dimmed area I was in as he looked down from the top of the bed to where I was situated near the bottom.

"Lily." His hand came into my line of sight and I gingerly crawled forward, placing my smaller hand in his before he gently pulled me back up the bed and free of the blankets.

"I can't eat," I whimpered, not looking at him which made him grasp my chin and turn my head so that I was. "I'm scared."

"Love, you don't have to be scared. It will be over before you know it, I promise you. You only feel the pain at the start when the venom first enters you; then you sleep and when you come to you will be like us."

I sighed quietly before looking up at his eyes and trying to imagine them on me, making me squint slightly as I did so.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied, dropping my gaze before wrapping my arms around his shoulders and burying my face in his neck as I let myself relax properly for the first time in nearly a week, catching him slightly off guard. "Hold me," I mumbled into his cold neck, feeling him shiver slightly before his arms wound around me and placed me back up onto the bed, making him go down with me as I was still latched onto him.

"Lillian, you need food and sleep," Demetri protested as he tried to carefully pry me off of him. I shook my head and held onto him tighter, knowing I couldn't hurt him. He'd pulled back just enough for me to see his face and I noticed he was looking down at me with black eyes before his hands moved up from my waist to cup the sides of my face.

"You're so beautiful, like an angel," he murmured, making my cheeks heat up from the intensity of his gaze. I squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze which he seemed to notice and I soon found myself staring up at the intricate ceiling as he sat beside me.

"Why are your eyes black sometimes?" I asked, making him look over at me again as I sat up. "Most of the time they're red."

"They are black as I need to feed. I have gone the week without blood," he replied, seemingly seeing how my expression changed as he pulled a slight face after saying it, making me release a short laugh from the shock of seeing a supposedly sophisticated vampire making a face. His lips quirked up a little at the corner before his body shifted away from mine as he got off his bed which I learnt he didn't actually need as vampires didn't sleep. "I will be back shortly love."

I watched as be slipped from the room, hearing the soft thud as the wooden door swung shut behind him before tumbling off the large bed which was a good couple feet from the floor and shuffled over to the bathroom for a hopefully calming warm shower.

* * *

><p>The shower was somewhat of a relief and I sighed in slight content before slowly cracking open the door and peering out into the room as the towel was tightly wrapped around my body. Demetri's head lifted up from the book he was reading while sitting on the desk chair, making me see his now red eyes focus in on my face which I was relieved about. At least he had some manners as to not look at the lack of clothing issue I had at that moment.<p>

"Do you need something love?" he asked, placing the book on the table before standing as I nodded.

"I…forgot to find clothes," I replied quietly, catching the hint of a smile that flashed across his face.

"I know. That is why I put some just in front of the door Lillian."

I looked down and, true to his word, found a delicately folded pile of clean clothes about a foot in front of the bathroom door, making my cheeks heat up slightly as I blushed and thanked him with my head bowed so he wouldn't see the red staining my cheeks before quickly snatching the clothes and shutting the bathroom door again so I could change.

I slipped on the pair of comfortable black shorts before pulling on the slightly baggy white pirate-looking shirt after seeing that there was no underwear. But I couldn't really complain; he did give me new clothes at least. I was thankful for the slight baggy look of the shirt and for it not being the transparent white it could have been before slipping back into Demetri's room where I had been staying the past five days.

"I apologize for the lack of regular clothing for you. The shorts are Jane's and the shirt is one of my own as you seem to be a little larger at the bust than she is." I snapped my head to look in the opposite direction of the vampire as I felt myself blush heavily. "I assure you, Jane will most likely be the one to take you out to buy clothes once you are turned. But for now you look just fine il mio angelo. You do not have to worry."

I wandered round the other side of the room to where Demetri was situated and picked up what looked like an old Italian book, not understanding the writing on the spine of back, but just content with looking at the detailed cover and image.

"So, there's no way for me to get out of this, is there?" I questioned softly, placing the book back down before finding Demetri standing mere inches away right in front of me, making me thump back into the wall as I jumped away in shock.

"You wish to leave me? Even though we are destined, you do not want this?" His eyes seemed to burn into my own and I found myself shying away from his intense gaze.

"I wish to stay as I am, Demetri. You keep saying that and it scares me a little. Love shouldn't be forced onto someone; it should come and grow naturally."

"We are not forced Lillian. We are chosen and our love will grow together."

He seemed pretty determined about all of this and I was still trying to get my head wrapped around not being human anymore in two days' time. "I can see you worry. Do not fret darling; I will be by your side throughout everything."

"I can't kill someone."

"You'll have to. You will need the blood and you won't have much control over the thirst when you are a newborn."

"Could you at least be a little compassionate?" I snapped, covering my mouth after with my hand and biting on my knuckle slightly as I watched the expression on his face carefully, frightened I might have overstepped the line by shouting at him.

"Sorry, I don't usually do that," I whispered as he pulled my hand away from my mouth and entwined it with his own.

"I apologize. I seem to have forgotten what it is like to be human, seeing as I was changed centuries ago." His voice held no anger and I found myself relaxing at his gentle touch on the back of my hand as his fingertips traced small patterns.  
>"You're not angry?"<p>

"Angry? Of course not. Why would I be angry at you when all you did is finally speak your mind to me?"

"But that's not what I think. I don't know." He chuckled and brushed the damp hair away from my face as it was irritating the end of my nose a little. "I trust you and, I do feel something towards you. I just don't know what it is yet and what to make of it."

"At least you do not hate me."

"Why would I hate you when you saved me in the first place?" I said, making him look down at me in interest. "If it wasn't for you, then I would just be dead now. I wouldn't be here with you and even in two days I'll still be somewhat in existence."

"You are a very logical woman; I never saw that before now. You were always so…"

"Scared?" I put in for him, making him nod. "What did you expect me to do? Jump right in with excitement?"

"Isabella was that for the Cullen," Demetri commented, causing me to sigh softly.

"Not everyone acts the same. Although I'm petrified still I know I'm not getting out of this. Aro made that clear."

"He spoke with you? Why did I not know about this? What did he say, did he threaten you?"

I silenced the line of questions Demetri was asking one after the other by lightly placing my fingers over his lips, making him tense slightly before relaxing again and look down at me.

"No. When you first brought me here it was the tone of voice he used to state his judgement with."

"What do you mean?" he mumbled through my fingers, making me remove them from his mouth so he was able to speak properly again.

"The tone he used; it was supposed to be friendly of a sort. But the deeper meaning of it was 'go against this and you will be dead' and it sounded a little on the psychotic side to me," I admitted, blushing lightly as I saw the sliver of a smile grace his mouth. "He has a sort of deadly aura around him; everyone here does. But on you it's very attracting." Once again my hand shot up to my mouth and the smile that was present on Demetri's lips was nion dazzling.

"So you find me attracting?"

I ducked under his arm as he reached out for me and moved behind him so he had to turn around in order to face me again, causing me to continue eluding his grasp when he kept reaching out for me.

"You know I'm just playing you sweetheart. I can catch you whenever I want."

As if to prove his point he swiftly stepped forward and caught me between his strong arms which had the chance of crushing me if he wasn't too careful all the time. My stomach growled quietly and I blushed when Demetri looked down at me with an eyebrow raised.

"See, the not eating takes a toll on you Lillian, whether you think so or not."

* * *

><p>I'd been lying on the bed in the dark for about an hour by now, waiting for Demetri to come back as he, the one called Felix and the twins went out on a 'mission' for Aro. And I found myself unable to get to sleep. I felt movement just behind me and was surprised that I didn't hear him come back in, but then remembered that he could be as silent as he wanted as he was a vampire. I turned onto my other side before releasing a scream when the black eyes that stared at me were not those of Demetri.<p>

I fell backwards off the bed and rolled under it when he moved to follow me, scrambling through the sheets and up onto my feet before running for the door. I managed to get halfway down the hallway before falling forward onto my front as I was tackled from behind. The bottom of my chin smacked onto the hard stone floor and blood filled my mouth as I'd bitten down on my tongue. I squeaked in pain before spitting the blood out and screaming again when I felt him holding me down so I couldn't move; presumably to bite me or drain me. I was leaning on the latter option.  
>I shut my eyes tightly before the weight was suddenly lifted off me, making me peer through my lashes and see a pale hand in front of my face, looking up to see it was Jane. I took it and she pulled me back up onto my feet, causing me to glance behind to see just blurs of two shapes crashing around the section of hallway I was located in. Alec gently shoved what looked like a piece of cloth into my mouth to stop the bleeding, making me look at him and see the rare sliver of a smile on his lips.<p>

Something bumped against my foot and I looked down to see the severed head of the man who had tried to bite me, making me release a strangled squeal and jump further into Jane before looking up to see Demetri standing rather calmly a little further down the hallway with a headless body at his feet. I pulled the cloth from my mouth as the taste was becoming a little rancid to me and his black eyes snapped over to look at me, making me shove the cloth back in to try and hide the fact I was bleeding in front of him. Didn't he say I was his blood singer? That has to mean something about being attracted to my blood, didn't it?

As Demetri was walking closer, Jane let out a warning hiss, but it seemingly passed through deaf ears as he stopped right in front of me. He gently took my chin in his grasp and tilted my head upwards so he could see my face properly. He pulled the cloth from my mouth and his thumb pulled my bottom lips down slightly so he was able to look inside. He seemed to be happy with what he saw as he released me and sent a small smile down at me, making the other three vampires with us relax as they knew he wasn't going to attack me. His promise of not hurting me was still being upheld strongly by him.

**A/N: I don't own anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up early and cried in the bathroom this morning. To say I was scared would be an understatement; I was terrified. I trusted Demetri, but I was frightened of the pain; I've never been very good at withstanding the pain of anything. Jane had found me and actually turned into a sister at that moment in time, acting fondly instead of the normal passive-aggressive behavior she usually portrays.

Right now I was clutching tightly onto her cold hand as she led me down the winding hallways of the castle to where I would be bitten in the more remote part of the building. That way, none of the tourists that come in would be able to know before the so called feeding began. I was wearing another of Demetri's shirts which I had tucked into the trousers Jane had leant me so it wouldn't look that big on me as I made my way through the castle. I began fiddling with the long sleeves as the edges came past my fingertips and chewed on my bottom lip as Jane stopped me in front of a door. She pulled me into a hug before pushing the door open and ushering me inside, leaving me by myself before shutting the door firmly behind me and leaving me to look inside to see the three masters and Demetri who stood straight with his hands behind his back.

"You need not fear child. Your bond with Demetri is very strong; he will not hurt you," Marcus spoke up, reaching out and pulling me further into the room by the arm, making me lock eyes with Demetri. I noticed they were bright red, brighter than they have been before. Demetri reached his hand out towards me and I released a shaky breath before placing my palm in his, seeing the flicker of a smile he gave me before pulling me closer until I had to tilt my head back to continue looking at his face.

"I will be here now, but Jane will be the only one in the room when you wake up," he said quietly, stroking his thumb over my cheekbone before nodding when Caius told him to begin. Demetri gently tilted my head to the left so the side of my neck was exposed to him and I found myself grabbing his sides, holding on tightly in fright of the oncoming pain he had warned me about, hoping that I would pass out soon so I wouldn't have to feel it for long.

His head bent down and I shivered lightly as his lips ghosted over a spot on my neck and kissed it softly before feeling a sharp pain as he bit down on the curve where my neck meets my shoulder, making me hiss in pain before a scream escaped me as the sting turned into a burning sensation. I just barely felt him stop biting me as his head moved away from my neck and tears filled my eyes as the pain got worse; feeling as though fire were running through my veins, burning every inch of my body and making my legs give out from underneath me. Demetri kept me upright so that I didn't fall and I was faintly aware of being moved until I was lying flat on a hard surface.

Hands were holding me down to the surface I was placed on as the pain was causing me to writhe around, trying to find some way of making it lessen. Black began to cloud my vision, starting from the corners of my eyes and gradually flowed through the rest of my sight; making me hope I was blacking out soon. The feeling of my heart stopping was strange, but a few seconds after that everything went black and silent as I finally fainted from the pain just like Demetri had said earlier.

**Demetri's POV**

Her eyes slipped shut and her body stilled on the concrete slab I'd laid her out on after her legs had collapsed on her. My fingers found themselves running through her hair as she actually looked rather peaceful, more relaxed and calm than she had been since I first cast my eyes on her a week ago. A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of the type of daze I was in and I looked to see it was Marcus as he cast one of his small smiles down at the sleeping girl.

"It is done. When she awakes she will be one of us," he confirmed, making me look back to see the content on the other two's faces before being led out of the dim room even though I very much wanted to stay with Lillian.

"I'll take care of her," Jane said quietly so only I would hear as she brushed past me to go into the room before the door was swung shut. I suppose now all I had to do was wait, and I never really considered myself as impatient; but I think that was about to change as I was becoming rather aggravated.

**A/N: I don't own anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

My senses were slowly coming back to me, but one thing I noticed was that they were amazingly amplified. I could hear every single little thing, the hum of chatter throughout the castle being one of them. My eyes moved from under my eyelids before I scrunched my face up when I expected to feel the searing pain I had before I had become unconscious, but I felt nothing; no pain at all and no beating of my heart. My eyes snapped open and I found myself staring up at the stone carved ceiling of the same room I had been led to and where Demetri had bitten me. My mind clicked into function as I realized that I was a vampire now, making me sit upright suddenly and see Jane smiling before her face turned into an expression of shock.

"What?" I asked, surprised to hear my voice had changed into a pleasant tinkling sound similar to hers. She stepped closer so she was right beside the stone slab I was sitting on and took my hand in hers, not making me feel the cold temperature of it now as I was most likely the same temperature as everyone in the castle now.

"You're beautiful," she said, smiling at me after and pulling me off the slab. She lead me over to a strategically placed mirror to see a girl with long black hair down to her waist, a pale and perfect complexion, perfectly shaped dark eyebrows and long black eyelashes and bright crimson eyes.

"Is…is that me?" I questioned, hesitantly reaching out towards the mirror when I saw her nod as the smile was still glued to her face. "My hair changed color. It used to be honey colored."

Jane shrugged lightly before I tore my gaze away from the mirror and looked around the enclosed room, seeing every tiny detail that I would never have been able to spot before like the particles of dust floating around the room and the fibers in the tapestries hanging from the walls.

"Come, we must go to the throne room."

I allowed her to keep her grasp on my hand as she pulled me from the room and down the hallways I had travelled while I was still a human. It was like I was seeing everything for the first time with new eyes, which I basically was. I noticed some of the vampires I hadn't seen before wandering round the castle and as the both of us walked past them they would stare at me with wide eyes, making me slightly self-conscious as I didn't know what they were doing it for.

"Why are they staring at me?" I whispered, leaning a little closer to Jane as I asked her the question and making her look over at me before a smile appeared on her face once more.

"Your beauty is high, even for vampire standards. You are more alluring than Heidi and she has a power of using beauty to lure tourists here. You should know that, seeing as you were one of them nearly two weeks ago," she replied, making me calculate that I had been out for at least five days while undergoing the transformation. Well I did say I was bad with pain.

The rest of our walk was silent, but not uncomfortable. I soon found myself staring at the wooden doors that I had dreaded when I first came here. Now I felt no fear which was unusual for me. I often had uncomfortable feelings about strange things, but now I felt nothing but suspense before Jane pushed open both doors to the throne room. I walked in beside her, which earned me the attention of the three oldest vampires and the leaders of the Volturi coven.

"Ah! Such a rare beauty joins us brothers!" Aro's voice still sent chills down my spine though. I don't think that would ever change. It just didn't sound right for his image. A loud crack echoed through the large room which had me flick my gaze over to the side and see Demetri, flaring something in me that I hadn't felt before when I was with him as a human.

**Demetri's POV**

It had been five days since the last time I saw Lillian. It was becoming slightly unbearable by now; I wanted to know if she was alright. I know Jane promised she would look after her, but I wanted her presence near me. To try and keep me distracted they had me moving things around in the throne room with Felix, a sort of redecorating if you will. It worked for the first day or so, but now I was just moving the same things and it wasn't working anymore as I often found my mind drifting off to the young woman that had captured my dead heart.

The doors opened and Aro's voice brought me back to reality as he said something about a rare beauty, making me hope that it was Lillian. I snapped my eyes over to the centre of the room and what I saw took my unneeded breath away as I felt my eyes widen slightly when they connected with the beautiful vampire who was now mine forever. I was faintly aware of the table slipping past my fingers and it fell to the hard floor with a loud crack, making my angel look over at me.

I soon found myself standing in front of her, making her head tilt back to look up at me as my hand cupped the side of her face with my fingers tangled in her now midnight black hair which cascaded down her back in straight waves. Her crimson eyes stared into my own and a smile found its way onto my lips as her scent filled my senses from being close to her. I hadn't been with her for five days and it was nearly killing me.

"Sei così bella, il mio angelo _(You're so beautiful, my angel)_,"I whispered, stroking my thumb across the smooth pale skin of her cheek before finding her small hands on either side of my face. A throat being cleared had her touch being removed from me as she stepped back slightly, making me frown lightly in annoyance as I hadn't been in contact with her in five days. Looking back, I saw Aro with his usual smile on his face.

"I believe a feeding is in order. I imagine Lillian here is thirsty."

As soon as he had said that, Lillian winced as her hand grabbed the front of her throat. I led her to the front of the room and stood by the thrones with her beside me just before the doors opened, revealing Heidi who flashed a surprised look over at my singer which I couldn't help but take pride in before sending her a smile and closing the doors when all of the group of tourists had gathered in the room.

"Demetri, I don't… I can't do this," Lillian's soft voice met my ears and I savored the sound of it before turning my head and looking down at her.

"You do not have to worry. Just let the thirst take over and it will be easier for you."

"But what about after?"

My hand came up and cradled the side of her face as I kissed her forehead. "Try not to think about it then."

Having fed only a day or two ago I only needed one person to suppress the beginning of the thirst in my throat, to which I then leant back against one of the pillars and watched how my mate was doing with her first feed.

* * *

><p>The crimson blood flashed in front of my eyes and immediately the pain flared up in my throat. Deciding to follow Demetri's advice, I allowed it to control me for a split second which was all I needed for me to grab the nearest human and bite down hard on his neck. I felt the warm blood run down my throat, instantly quenching the pain as if it had been water on a flame. I dropped him soon after and began to feel a little bad about ending his life earlier than it should have been, but soon followed him with two more until the pain had disappeared completely and I was left feeling oddly satisfied by what I thought was my disgusting meal.<p>

I ran to where Demetri was standing propped up against a pillar, realizing he'd been watching me with a small smirk twisting the corner of his lips upwards. But I wasn't used to the speed difference now so I stumbled when I stopped in front of him, making him reach out and steady me again with a hand wrapped around my lower arm. He chuckled and wiped his thumb over the corner of my lip, making me see a drop of blood before he put it in his mouth; making a strong feeling of attraction flare up in me as I watched his actions.

"A little dirty, but we can work on that," he smiled, pulling me closer as his hand stroked through the length of my hair.

I wanted so badly to kiss him. Now that my fear had gone, I could feel the bond he had talked about when I was human. I could feel invisible forces pushing us together and I didn't want to fight them anymore. I wrapped one of my arms around his shoulder and the other around his waist before pulling him closer and hugging him, hearing him release a small grunt.

"Lillian, love, you are strong right now. It's your turn to be careful with me." His voice sounded a little strained so I loosened my grasp which allowed him to actually move and wrap his arms around me.

"Jane will take you tomorrow to buy clothing Lillian. Tonight you may spend time with Demetri." Aro waved his hand as a dismissal and I found myself being pulled from the throne room by the hand.

As soon as Demetri had gotten us out of the room and away from the prying eyes I stepped in front of him, making him stop in order to prevent treading on me. I grabbed his face like I did before when it was the first time seeing him with my new eyes and stood on my tip toes while bringing his head down slightly so I could reach him, pressing my lips against his as I kissed him.  
>I felt the surprise radiate off of him as I was thinking he wasn't expecting my current actions before his arms were around me and I could feel his lips moving in perfect synchronization with mine. My fingers trailed into his hair as my unknown strength came out again when I went to press closer to him, only to have him shoved up against the nearest wall, causing dust to float down slightly from the force of it.<p>

"Slow down love," he chuckled, pulling his head away from mine and smiling down at me as I chewed on my bottom lips slightly in embarrassment. "We have a long time angelo; we do not have to rush."

**A/N: I don't own anything.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Demetri was attempting to teach me Italian, but my eyes were wandering around the room as I took in all the colors of the old Italian furnishings of his bedroom, my new eyes allowing me to see the intricate details of the cloths and the colors seemed brighter than they were before. I snapped the book which was in his hands shut, making his attention switch over to me and I shuffled closer to him as I was still staring around the beautiful room.

"Do you ever get used to this?" I asked quietly, not feeling the need to make my voice louder and ruin the demure of the room. I turned my head so I was facing him to see him already looking at me with a soft look in his red eyes, making me tilt my head to the side questioningly, only to receive an answer in the form of a sweet kiss.

"No. You see new things every day and there is one sight that I will never grow tired of seeing."

His eyes told me the answer as he continued looking at me with the look in his eye he had ever since he came after me, making me glance down at the bed beneath us in embarrassment before hearing his soft laugh, causing me to look back up at his face to see the smile he saved for me. I'd never seen him use it anywhere else in the short time I've been here.

I trailed my fingertips across the side of his face, along his jaw and down the side of his neck, resting my palm against the curve of his shoulder. His hand went to the back of my head and I could feel him gently pulling me closer until the tips of our noses bumped together lightly as our faces were less than an inch away from each other's. I let myself smile before grabbing the lapel of his shirt with my free hand and pulling him closer so the distance was completely gone and his lips were pressed on mine, making me feel the pleasure of happiness run through me. A loud knock from the wooden door caused us to jump apart just before the door opened to reveal Jane who fought back a small smile when she looked at us before her face turned serious again.

"Aro wants all of us in the throne room, exposure threat," she stated, walking back out and letting the door stay open so we would follow. Demetri took a hold of my hand like a gentleman and assisted me off of the bed before the both of us followed behind Jane who was further up the hallways than us.

"What's going to happen?" I asked quietly, seeing that I was still receiving stares as I walked with Demetri who wasn't taking too happily to the looks I was getting from the lower guard as he put it. His arm wound around my waist and pulled me closer to him as if to show that I was off limits and only his.

"If a vampire threatens to expose us to the humans, then the penalty is most often than not death. They are usually newborns without a coven and on their own as they have no one to learn from, therefore they see no reason why not to do certain things which happen to be illegal and we must set the law down for them the hard way," he replied, making me shudder to which he held me closer before we entered the throne room when he released me in order for us both to stand beside Caius as he sat in the throne.

Just as the both of us got into the correct positions, with Demetri showing me the correct way to stand beside one of the masters, the wooden doors were opened and two other guards dragged in a man that was hunched over slightly before dumping him on his knees in front of Aro where he sat on the throne. I blocked out most of what Aro was saying to the vampire who looked a little ruffled like he'd been caught up in a scuffle being brought here unwillingly before actually getting a look at his face. The breath which I found that I no longer needed hitched slightly in my throat, causing me to emit a strange short gasping sound that attracted the attention of everyone in the room. I tried to compose myself again and turned my head so my face was in the other direction that where the accused vampire could see. A shout sounded and I found the man that I used to call father standing in front of me with an outraged expression on his face, causing me to flinch slightly at the anger in his black eyes.

"You! Bitch, you can save me from this! Do it now!" he yelled, making me stumble back as the fright of past incidents came flooding back into my mind. This was all Demetri needed for him to push himself between us to stand in front of me, shielding me from my father's anger.

"You will not speak to my mate in that way," he hissed, lacing his fingers between mine as I grabbed hold of his hand for comfort which he held behind his back so it was out of sight.

"She is my daughter and I'll do what I please with her. She never complained before." I saw Demetri about to go forward towards him and tightened my grip on his hand, making him jerk backwards slightly when he found he couldn't go any further than my arm's length.

"Enough," Aro's voice cut through whatever my father was going to say next and he found himself being restrained by Felix and another member of the guard before being shoved into his original position in front of Aro who was now standing right in front of me as Demetri had moved to my side again. Aro held his hand out towards me and I'd learnt that this was his way of saying he wanted to read me, so I slipped my other hand into his palm, watching as his red eyes flickered slightly as he went through what was most likely my past as that was the only thing going round my head at the current moment. "Ah, I see. Thank you child."

His hand retracted from mine and I used it to grasp a hold of Demetri's jacket as he pulled me closer to him. My eyes were stinging slightly, making me think that I would have been crying if I were still human. Jane had told me that we cannot cry or blush anymore. My father ripped himself out of the tight hold he was in, tearing his arms off in the process with a cry of anguish before charging straight at me again, causing me to flinch back slightly. The thing is, he never hit me. He seemed to be stopped by an invisible force about a foot away from me which sent him flying backwards when he hit it. Aro's delighted laugh made me jump slightly as I noticed everyone in the room was staring at me, the older master with delight shining in his bright red eyes.

"We have a gifted one!" Aro clapped excitedly before walking over to me again after motioning something towards my father to which he only just blocked my view as a metallic screech rang through the throne room, making me wonder what made the sound. "Child, you are gifted as a vampire."

"With what?" I asked quietly, still finding myself latched onto Demetri's side as his jacket was clutched tightly in my fist. Demetri's fingers gently pried mine off his clothing and held my hand gently in his own which seemed to drown my own as it was larger than mine.

"It seems that you have a shield," Caius spoke up, making me turn my head and look down at him from the throne he was sat on. "A strong one by the way he was thrown back like that."

"Well, there is only one way to make completely sure. Jane." Aro's voice held that psychotic hint to it again and I knew something bad should happen. I looked over at the questioned girl and saw her eyes trained solely on me, a small frown appearing on her face before she shook her head.

"Nothing," she said, making me look quizzically at her before Aro caught my attention again with a sigh.

"Isn't this wonderful brothers? A shield to add to our special family!"

He clapped again before motioning towards Jane and pointing at Demetri, making me see him tense slightly beside me before he cried out in what seemed to be pain. My eyes widened before I touched his shoulder as he had fallen to his knees. Demetri looked up at me with a small smile and I figured that I'd done something successful. Jane gave me a discrete thumb up to which I sent a small smile before easily pulling Demetri back up onto his feet, making my eyes widen at how effortless it was.

"Tomorrow afternoon will be solely focused on training Lillian here. We will focus on strength, speed and the use of your power child. Now you may go."

"Is this good?" I asked Demetri as he led me down the hallways towards his room where I had been staying ever since I was brought here.

"Very. You stopped Jane's gift which means you can stop the pain she gives out. You do not have to worry. Your gift is good."

"Do you have one?" I asked, feeling around for his hand which I located by his side and slipped mine into it, seeing him glance down at me with a smile before he returned his eyes to the hall we were walking down.

"I am a tracker. Once I have the scent of a wanted newborn, there's no way it can escape me. I can find anyone Aro wishes. That is how I found you in the hotel, but I did that on my own will," he replied, pulling me to a stop and turning me slightly so I was facing him as he looked down at me. "I will not force you into anything Lillian, remember that. I only wish for you to be happy."

"Staying here with you does that. yYou aren't forcing me; I can feel the ties that bind us and I don't want to fight them anymore," I said, watching the expression brighten on his face before standing on my tip toes and kissing him lightly. "As long as I am with you, I can live this life."

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Demetri's POV**

The bathroom door opening caught my attention and caused me to inhale sharply when I saw my mate come walking out in just one of my white shirts that barely skimmed her smooth pale thighs. I swallowed hard and averted my gaze with slight trouble as she leant over the tablet to reach for something, feeling my want for this woman grow nearly tenfold.

"Demetri, where will Jane be taking me? And do you think she has another pair of jeans she could lend me?"

"Market or city centre." I cleared my throat slightly so my voice would go back to normal before she noticed. "She left them on the end of the bed for you."

I knew my mistake as soon as I said it when she came over and leant down to pick up the black jeans Jane had left. The perfect swell of the tops of her breasts became visible to me from my position further up the bed, making me shut my eyes and hold back the groan that threatened to come out. A soft hand touched my cheek and I opened my eyes to see her face right in front of mine.

"Is everything okay?"

I nodded to answer her question before sighing in relief when she pulled back and made me notice she had the jeans on. I pinched the bridge of my nose as she walked away and tried flushing the feeling of want I had out of my system.

"Demetri!"

Her sudden gasp sent my head snapping over to look at her only to see her standing by the large windows, looking wide eyed at her skin as it sparkled from the sunlight coming in through the glass panes.

I got up and walked over to her, letting my hand reach out and reside beside hers to show her the fact that all of us literally glow in the sunlight. Her crimson eyes were still wide with wonder as she gently brushed her fingers across the palm of my hand before her head tilted backwards and her gaze met mine.

"This is why you have to wear the gloves and cloak when you go out with Jane. It is not safe otherwise as then you will expose us to the humans," I said quietly, not wanting to break the serenity of the moment for her. Her hands were suddenly on either side of my face and I found her pulling me down so I was closer to her.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered, burying her fingertips in my hair before I found her tasteful lips pressed against my own. Ever since she had become a vampire the previous day, she had been very accepting of the mate bond we share. She had become very alluring and found every excuse just to touch me such as my hand or my face. I didn't mind though. I was very happy for her to explore all she wanted.

"If you are quite done, I would like to take her shopping for clothing." The voice of Jane had the both of us pulling apart and looking over at my open doorway to see the blonde twin standing there with an eyebrow arched and tiny smile on her face. "Aro has also requested your presence in the throne room Demetri, so I wouldn't keep him waiting."

I sighed quietly before pressing one last kiss to Lillian's forehead and leaving the room to see what the masters wanted of me this time.

* * *

><p>Jane had managed to get me in the signature Volturi cloak and gloves before we left the castle, making me laugh slightly when I saw myself in it, causing me to receive a questioning look from the girl. I shook my head slightly before pulling the hood up so it covered my face before following her through the bustling city streets of the market. Even as I was nearly completely covered up, I was still receiving stares from the people who were already out and about this time of the morning.<p>

"Jane, why am I still being stared at?" I asked quietly, quickening my pace so I could walk right beside her. She glanced around before looking at me through the side of her hood.

"Your beauty is not just alluring to vampires; the humans are more so influenced by looks. This is how Heidi leads them into the castle, although I'm sure by the small crowd following behind us that you could do the same thing."

"I would like to leave that to her still, I couldn't lead them to their deaths. But…"

"But you can drink from them." A small smile lifted her lips as she led me over to a more private corner of the market where clothes similar to what the Volturi wore were sold. "It is instinct that you drink from them; it gets easier once you have lived for a while."

For the next half an hour I allowed Jane to basically use me as a mannequin as she held up as many pieces of clothing she could in a short space of time to my already completely covered body, making me realize that she probably hasn't had a girl to interact with for however many years she had been a vampire. I didn't usually like shopping; I just wasn't one of those girls. I'd only go out and buy things that I actually needed when the last item had worn down or broken, but I let Jane have her fun as seeing the joy that sprung up in her red eyes made me happy that I was the one causing it.

I didn't know how much money the Volturi had, but by the number of bags that Jane and I were carrying back to the castle, I had a feeling that this might not even make a dent in it. Once we returned home, Jane allowed me to go back to Demetri's room to deposit the bags. As soon as I entered the room, I immediately dropped everything in my hands beside the door and groaned in relief, pleased to be back and not shopping for a while.

"I take it you do not like shopping." A deep chuckle came from behind me and I jumped before feeling two arms encircle my waist from behind as a kiss was placed to the nape of my neck.

"I dislike it with a passion, but I could see it made Jane happy, so I tolerated it only this once," I replied, making him laugh again before I managed to turn round in his arms so I was facing him.

"Now why do I have a feeling you are not going to like your first training session then?" I saw the teasing smile on his lips and gave him a playful scowl before grinning.

"Because I can be extremely lazy when all I want to do is stare at you." I stood on my tip toes as his smile grew so it was more noticeable on his face, bringing myself closer to him as I did so. "And maybe sneak a few kisses when no one's looking."

"As much as I would like that, you will have to get through your training first before you can touch me again. After you finish, then you may kiss me il mio angelo."

I knew he was playing me again as he took off in a blur down the castle hallway before following him just to get this over and done with so I could spend more time with the vampire who had stolen my now unbeating heart.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As soon as I reached one of the empty rooms which were used for training newborns, I had to instantly bend backwards to duck as a rather thick arm came straight at my face, watching it swing just above my nose before spinning under it and away from Felix who was slightly shocked at the fast reflex I just pulled off. He charged at me again and I flinched back slightly before grabbing his arm when the shield I supposedly had didn't come up like I hoped it would. His other hand swung at me and I let out a squeak of fright before twisting out of the way so it went to the left of me. But forgetting that I still had hold of his other arm swung him round with me as I moved, causing him to fly in the opposite direction once I did let go.

"I'm sorry!" I called, watching as Felix stood up from the pile of dust created when he hit the wall, feeling a little bad as it actually looked like I hurt him. I chewed lightly on one of my knuckles as I continued to watch him crack his neck to the side to rid the crick before he began coming at me again, making me stumble back slightly only to have him stop a few meters away with a confused look on his face.

"Are you scared?" he asked, making me tilt my head to the side a little as I looked at him.

"A little," I admitted rather sheepishly. "Why?" I questioned.

"I can feel it from you," he stated, making the rest of the Guard who were studying us frown as they looked at me. "It's like you just shoved the feeling at me to make me stop."

"She has two gifts," Jane's soft voice floated through the large room, making me glance over at her before seeing the proud smile on Demetri's face which made me feel happy that I could please him. Demetri's red eyes flicked over to me again and I could see by the way he was looking at me that he could feel the happiness that I'd just tried pushing at him. He chuckled as I felt myself grow happier. I think I finally managed to do something right for once in my life.

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the evening in front of Aro, Caius and Marcus demonstrating my new found powers. Apparently it was extremely rare for a vampire to obtain more than one power when transformed. I was one of the select few that it happened to. I found myself being very obedient towards them. They were the masters of the Volturi, but there was something of a strange comfort about them. I knew Aro and Caius were mostly just interested in me because of the powers, but Marcus seemed to actually care and for once I felt as if I were part of a proper family. That I'd never had before in my entire life, and it felt good.<p>

* * *

><p>I wanted to try and scare Demetri, so as I reached the room the both of us shared. I quieted my footsteps so no sound was made which surprised me before slipping into the room and not finding Demetri in my line of sight. I puffed my cheeks out as I exhaled now unneeded breath before hearing a light rustling coming from the closet. I sneaked over and peered into the dim enclosed space to see Demetri sifting through the clothes I had bought with Jane, although to be honest she was the one who picked most of them for me.<p>

"Are you being nosey?" My appearance seemed to startle him as he jumped and spun round to see me standing in the doorway of the closet with a small grin on my face.

"How did you sneak up on me? No one can do that." I shrugged in response to his question before motioning for him to come out of the closet and over to me where I had moved further into the room, smiling as he did so.

"If I remember correctly, you made a deal with me." I noticed the smile that began to curl his lips up at the corners. "And I completed training with Felix. Plus I just spent another four hours with the masters using the powers, so I think I deserve something a little more than just one kiss."

"Name your price Angel. I'm yours," he whispered, leaning down to my level so his face was directly in front of mine. Without saying another word I grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him forward so his lips landed directly on top of mine, kissing him with the passion that I felt towards him.

His hands grabbed hold of my waist as he returned the kiss before pulling me closer to him so the front of our bodies were touching each other's. My fingers trailed into his hair just as an obnoxious knock came from the wooden door, making me growl in frustration when Demetri pulled away. He chuckled and gave me one more light kiss before opening the door to find Alec standing there.

"It appears we have something on the Cullens. Aro wants us all in the throne room now," he stated, making me glance up at Demetri to see the serious expression he now wore instead of the playful one he had with me only a few seconds previous. I knew that look, it was the same one he had on his face when I saw him for the first time on the tour, which meant that something was definitely wrong.

**A/N: I don't own anything**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Epilogue**

The Cullens had made an immortal child; at least, that's what the witness had said. I had no clue as to why that would be a problem. They could be taught, couldn't they? I was walking down the hallway with my hand linked with Demetri's, glancing up at him to see the brooding expression his face held. The whole of the Volturi were to make the journey to Forks, Washington to confront the Cullens and apparently the witnesses they were gathering.

"Demetri, why is an immortal child bad?" I asked, making him look down at me as we both continued walking towards our room where we would have to change into the custom Volturi dress for the confrontation.

"Immortal children are human children who have been turned into vampires at a very early age which had long been forbidden by the Volturi due to their inability to be concealed from the human world. For example, if an immortal two year old were to throw a tantrum it would wipe out a whole village," Demetri explained, holding the door open for me to walk through.

"Oh," I said softly, seeing the smile that graced his lips as he walked in behind me. "Wh-" I got cut off by him leaning down and kissing me softly before standing upright again.

"Let me do the worrying, angel. You don't have to stress about anything. Just stay right beside me and you will be fine."

* * *

><p>I sighed quietly as we passed the halfway mark of our journey to Forks, not liking the way the black cloak covered me nearly completely. I found it to be too restricting and continued to fidget while wearing it, successfully gaining myself the attention of Demetri who was beside me.<p>

"Do you not like the cloak love?" I shook my head and frowned in annoyance as it clung to my legs, nearly ripping it in my irritation of yanking it away from them. "Hey, what's wrong?" His voice was soft as his large hands encircled around my wrists to prevent me from grabbing the cloak again. "You seem frustrated angel; tell me what bothers you."

"This, all of this. It doesn't seem right Demetri. Something feels wrong; like something bad is going to happen." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose and trying not to rip the tight gloves off my hands in pure frustration. His arm slid around my waist and Demetri pulled me closer to his side so he could talk to me quietly.

"Lillian, do not worry-"

"I can't help it! You don't know what I'm feeling right now. Everything feels wrong about this. I'm scared you'll get hurt." I felt a small pout gracing my lips before scowling as I saw him smiling. "Why are you smiling?" I demanded, pushing him away slightly and crossing my arms over my chest. "This isn't funny. I'm serious."

"Everything will be fine angel. This will be over soon enough and then we will be back at Volterra. Maybe I can try teaching you Italian again," he teased, stroking my nose before pulling me back into the herd of black cloaks heading in the direction of Forks.

* * *

><p>Instead of listening to the words being exchanged across the forest clearing, I was letting my eyes wander over the smaller congregation of vampires and shifters, catching those of a man who looked very angered at the situation. His agitated gaze felt heavy upon me and I couldn't help but shrink back a little, strengthening up the shield I had around the majority of the Volturi before Demetri looked down at me. He seemed to realize that I didn't look comfortable and followed to where my eyes were trained across the clearing. He glared at the other vampire as if he knew him and slipped his arm round my waist, pulling me half way behind him. I gave a light tug on Demetri's cloak, making him glance down at me with soft crimson red eyes.<p>

"I don't like it here. When are we leaving?" I whispered, using my eyes to try and plead with him.

"Soon angel, soon."

I sighed from his answer and decided to block the stares from the stranger out and just keep the shield I had up strong so none of my coven would get hurt. I shuffled on my feet ever so slightly, but it was enough to earn me the attention of what seemed to be the rest of the accused coven.

"Who's she?" a rather large vampire questioned, directing his head towards me and making my eyes quickly dart down to look at the ground beneath my feet.

"None of your concern," Demetri growled, holding me closer to his side before Aro motioned for him to be quiet.

"A new addition to our coven. A rather special one at that." Aro sent one of his 'kind' smiles over to me and I managed to conjure a small one back before leaning into Demetri to feel the comfort he always provided me with. One of the shifters caught my eye as I saw him fidgeting as though he was in a blind fury, making me a little weary as he seemed to be looking straight at me.

"Demetri…" I whispered, continuing to eye the wolf before it charged forward only to be deflected back by my shield, making Aro let out a delighted laugh even though I still flinched back slightly from the attempted attack. I slipped my fingers through Demetri's before catching the word leaving from Aro's mouth, making me hope that he was referring to us and that we were going back to Volterra.

I was right, because as soon as I thought that the mass of black cloaks that made up the Volturi began moving and Demetri tugged my hand to get me to move with them and not be left behind, making me more than willing to flit to near the front of the group, pulling him with me. Forks did not sit well with me. It left a bad feeling in my head and I would be glad to be rid of it.

* * *

><p>I was watching the sun set from the French windows of Demetri's bedroom when two arms encircled my waist from behind, causing a soft smile to slip onto my face as I knew who it was. There was no denying the sparks I felt with him.<p>

"What are you doing?" Demetri asked, leaning his chin against my left shoulder as he looked outside to where my gaze was. I shrugged lightly, making his head bump up slightly which made me laugh. He chuckled and pulled me back closer to him before I felt his fingers intertwine with my own.

"Just watching the sunset," I replied simply, smiling as I felt the kiss he pressed to my cheek before being turned a little so he could see me properly. "Will everything be fine now?" I asked, looking up at him. "No more wolves?"

"No more wolves," he confirmed, tucking a few strands of hair back into place as they had escaped the rough bun I'd put my hair into a little earlier. "Do they frighten you?"

I nodded, wrapping my arms around his middle for something to hold onto. "A little. It's mostly their size."

"I won't let anything hurt you Lillian, I promise you. For the rest of our lives I will protect you even if it gets me killed. When I am with you I am already in heaven; because you are my angel." He ended his tender moment with a kiss to my forehead in which I saw him in a newer light. I knew that I would never doubt his pledges and that my now immortal life would be worth living with him forever in it.

**THE END**

**A/N: I don't own anything. So yeah, the story's finished. I'll keep looking for more. So stay tuned.**


End file.
